When Saying Goodbye Has It’s Regrets
by Neko-chan9
Summary: InuYasha made a decision that didn’t involve Kagome and had her leave never to return. Five years have past, will he realize his mistake or will the scars be to deep to mend? Could there be more to it then that?
1. Prologue

InuYasha: When saying goodbye has it's regrets.   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own IY :~( or anyone else from this series :~((((( But I do own this story and any other new characters I put in here . Don't take w/out asking yadda yadda yadda. Your all smart people and know this stuff. And that I'm not rich enough to have this stuff published so you all know I'm not Rumiko Takahashi-sama. Or do you...?  
  
@@@ All I have ta say is I hope you enjoy and will review please!!! @@@  
  
Prologue: After the long hard battle   
  
Kagome's POV:  
  
The end is near, the end was here, and the end pasted. So it's all over, all over no more journey, no more Shikon no Tama, and no more evil Naraku. The whole journey's over and done with. So now do you want to know what happened to everybody?  
  
Naraku: Finally came out of hiding after he had all of the Shikon no Tama. But lose it after he wasn't able to handle its powers and it came out of him allowing InuYasha to kill him.  
  
Shikon no Tama: After the battle with Naraku it was purified and it lost all of it's powers. It is now nothing more then a glass ball.   
  
Miroku-sama: Is now free of his curse and lives with Mushin and they get drunk ever now and then.   
  
Sango-chan: After she thought Miroku-sama was dead she confessed her love for him (and that's how they both found out they loved for each other). Now she lives near by so she can see him everyday.   
  
Shippou-chan: Lives with Kaede-baachan and sees Kanna-chan every once in a while...  
  
Kikiyou: Is put to rest and will never be able to come back again. We scattered her ashes on some of the mountains near the village.   
  
Kaede-baachan: Still continues her duties a miko in the village even in her old age and takes care of Shippou-chan.  
  
Kohaku-kun: Died after the defeat of Naraku, but Sango-chan is happy and relived now that her brother can finally rest in peace.  
  
Kirara: Lives with Sango-chan.  
  
Sesshomaru: He still travels around no one knows why but they say its because he can't settle down after travailing all these years. He finally accepted InuYasha as the rightful owner of the Tetsusaiga and no longer wants it. He even helped us out in the final battle with Naraku!  
  
Rin-chan and Jaken: Still continue to stay with Sesshomaru until both of their dyeing days.  
  
Myouga-jiichan: Followed InuYasha around for awhile after the battle with Naraku (no surprise there) But InuYasha force him to marry Shyugo and he was missing after the first day of marriage...   
  
Kanna: Was set free after the final battle with Naraku. From what I heard she lives with an elderly couple who lost they only son and granddaughter.  
  
Kagura: Was killed right before the final battle with Naraku. When he had finally had it with her betrayal.   
  
Kouga-kun: Finally gave up on me. He still runs the wolf pack and shockingly befriended InuYasha. Now they fight in a friendly rivalry sort of way.   
  
InuYasha...? Made his choice. He can have his dead in the ground bitch. I don't care!  
  
Me: I'm 20 years old now. That's right 5 years have past since all of this happened. I can't go back to the federal ear anymore (which is fine by me) since the Shikon no Tama's power is gone. Turns out InuYasha could go through because of a Shard he had in him and I wasn't able to sense (No one was until Naraku figure it out when he had all but one piece). So now he can't come here either. But I don't really care if I go back. I've got collage. There's nothing more to say there's nothing more I want to say. I'm fine where I am right now!  
  
But are you happy...?  
@@@ Okay so you know what to do be nice and review. Hey that rhymed! ^^ Teehee. Okay this summery really sucked. One day I had a really good one going but I didn't have it on paper or anything so :p But the story has potential (did I spell that right?) Anyway, What will happen next? Only one way to find out review and I'll get it up soon! I gotta sick to writing one story at a time... But I'm only writing 3 right now so yeah... Oh and if you want to. I hope you'll read my other IY story I have. It's called "The Past Returns" Thanks for your time! @@@ 


	2. Thoughts when you only think it's all ov...

InuYasha: When saying goodbye has it's regrets.   
  
Disclaimer: So I don't own it. Okay so don't sue! I'm sure you have better things to do then to sue a broke-can't-pay-for-much girl! SO LEAVE ME ALONE PEOPLES!!!   
  
@@@ All I want to say for now is I hope you'll enjoy and review after reading, please!!! @@@  
  
Chapter 1: Thoughts when you only think it's all over.   
  
"Class dismissed." Mr. Takahiro said to the class filled with students. "See you in 3 weeks." He smiled as the class began to leave. Higurashi Kagome was among this group as she gathered her stuff and headed out the door.   
  
She had her hair grow out of a few years now and with her maturing into a beautiful young lady looked a little like Kikyou but also like her own person. She was wearing a white headband today with a purple sweater and a long white skirt with small blue flowers. It was her beautiful personality and her good looks that made guys go gaga over her.   
  
It wasn't like she cared though. She had school and all. She was to busy. Hatsuko, a friend of Kagome's from collage came up to her she had black hair that was in a braid and ended at her mid back. She grabbed her by the neck to get her attention. "Kagomeee!" She said as she let go to walk with her to their dorm. "So what'd you get in English and Math?" Hatsuko asked her. "B + and an A-" Kagome said casually. "What! Even your worst subjects you get a good grades in." Hatsuko sighed. The Kagome stated "Well I'm not the one who goes on a date every other day."  
  
Hatsuko laughed nervously with her hand behind her back. "You should too Kagome. Then we could go together." Kagome gave her a look of a blank stare. Hatsuko should have known better then to ask Kagome to go on a date. She never liked to talk about it but she had a bad situation go on with a guy in Jr. High and since then she had rejected every guy that asked her out. She may have only meet her two years ago but she should have known better then to ask her that. Hatsuko was kind of jealous of the fact that Kagome had almost every guy at their school ask her out. And Hatsuko had to ask all of them!   
  
"Ano... g- gomen Kagome." She decided to change the subject. "So what are you doing for brake?" She asked. "I'm going to visit my family for a 2 weeks. Then I guess I'll hang around here studying. What about you?" Kagome asked "Me? Nothing really I think I'll just sit around for 3 weeks listening to music and lay around." She replied.   
  
"So... when are you leaving?" Hatsuko asked Kagome, who thought about it for a moment. "Hmm... tomorrow morning."   
"Really? So soon?"   
"Well I was going to go in two or three days but it was all booked and all I could get was tomorrow."   
"Uh huh, and how long ago did you know about this?" Kagome began to get nervous she then realized she never told her about it.   
"Umm... few weeks." Kagome then ran off. "Oi! Matte!" Hashima called after her.   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Kagome boarded the plane and it took off. She sat there and looked out the window. She sighed as she thought to herself, 'Boy, after two years I'm going home. I hope everyone's okay.' She then came across a thought that she hadn't come across for years or at least tried to not come across. 'InuYasha.'   
  
She reached in her sweater to get out the Shikon no Tama, which was on a necklace. She recalled how she got the lifeless jewel after the battle with Naraku:  
  
They were all in Kaede's hut. They all stared at the Shikon no Tama. "Well who will take it?" Sango asked. "InuYasha?" Miroku questioned him for an answer. InuYasha picked it up and looked at it as if he had never seen it before. Then he through it at the middle of the group. "Feh! I don't want it. It's not like it's going to do anything for me now! Kaede-babaa, you can give it to someone else I don't care." He said as he turned away looking like he was boss and what he said goes.   
  
Kaede sighed and picked up the Shikon no Tama. The she looked at Kagome. "Kagome, I guess it's yours then." She said handing it over to her. "Huh?" Kagome questioned. "It had originally came out of your body. Therefor it's yours." Kaede said.   
  
"So what are you going to do with it, Kagome?" Shippou asked Kagome. Kagome just looked at it. This was what every youkai and human wanted until the end. This is what caused so much death and misery. This was what caused all the trouble in the first place. This tiny little ball no bigger then Shippou's hand and now she had to decide what to do with this now powerless thing.   
  
She smiled "I'll make it into a necklace." She said closing her eye and smiling.   
  
She looked at it and sighed as she laid back in the seat. 'I wonder what they're doing right now. Sango-chan, Miroku-sama, Shippou-chan... Humph! I'll bet InuYasha's trying to find a way to get Kikyou back... Not like I care he can have her!' Truth was, she was a little interested in how and what InuYasha was doing. But she would never admit it.   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
She got off the plane an hour later. And there was her mother and little brother who wasn't so little anymore. He was fourteen and had the same features he had as a child only a mature look to it. They both called out to her "Kagome!" She smiled at them. "Mama! Sota!" She gave them both a hug as she went over to them. Her mother then said, "Well lets get your things." She picked up the bags Kagome had been carrying. "Lets get you home. You must be tired." "Hai." Kagome replied to her mother.   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   
  
She got home and took a long nap. Later on that night Buyo woke her up when he rubbed up against her leg begging for food. She got up as the stars had come out. After feeding the fat cat she decided to go outside and get some fresh air and take a look around. The Goshin-boku  
was still there as well as the shrine. She sighed as she thought 'I guess I could just look inside...'   
  
She went into the dark dusty shrine. She saw the well, the bone-eaters well. This was the well that she had all of her adventures in. The one she wanted to forget about, all the pain and hurt she would get whenever she thought about it, but never could. Something always brought the memories back. She wanted to erase them all but at the same time she still wanted to go back and see her friends who were almost like her family...   
  
Five years, for five years she hadn't come back and she never would never be able to again. Because the stupid Shikon no Tama couldn't do it, it couldn't bring her back anymore. So why did she leave if she knew she could never come back?   
  
"Look why don't you just go home?"   
"Did I say I wanted you back?"   
  
The words echoed in her mind.   
She started to look as if she was going to cry. 'But... I- I still want to go back... not for him for all my true friends.' She started to leave the shrine but something stopped her. A light came out of the old well and started to go tows Kagome. It pulled her in. Buyo walked by the Well stretched himself out then left not noticing Kagome was even there.   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Kagome's POV:  
  
"Ouch!" I said as I got up. I noticed that the shrine was no longer there. 'But how?' I wondered to myself. 'The Shikon no Tama had no power left.' I got up and out of the Well. The sun was just coming up over the mountains as I looked around. "I- I can't be here. It's impossible. I- I just can't." I said. But before I could continue I saw someone else there.   
  
They stood still for a moment. Before taking a step forward. 'O god! Is it a youkai?' I wondered. I was defenseless. I couldn't help the fact that I left all my weapons in my room at home. So if it was to strike it could have me. I stood there ready to take the full blow. I never even got to see any of my friends not even InuYasha. Wait! Why am I thinking of him right before my death?   
  
It got closer. I almost wanted to shake in fear but I held my ground. No one would hear me if I called for help no one was around. It was to early for anyone to hear it before it was to late. I closed my eyes really for my death with opened arms. But it never came. Instead all I heard was.   
  
"Kagome?" I looked at the figure now closely and realized it was no youkai at all.  
  
"I- InuYasha?"   
  
@@@ Bom, bom, bom! Yes I'm evil! I left it at a cliffhanger! * Cowards in corner * Don't hurt me please. The next part is the part where it'll get interesting (At least I think I don't know how your people's minds work!) So yeah… I'll put the others in the next chapter. I would have written more but it was such a good spot to stop at. Don't forget to review! @@@ 


	3. Too much to handle

InuYasha: When saying goodbye has it's regrets  
  
Disclaimer: Okay I think we all know by now that I do NOT own this. Now we can all go back to our regularly scheduled lives ^.^   
  
@@@ Yep, I know I haven't updated in ages by at least I haven't quite! Yet anyway... :~) But I don't plan to even if it takes me 3 or 4 years (hopefully not that long!) Anyways, I haven't been keeping up to date with the episode (Due to school T_T) I've seen up to episode 100 and so my story may be a wee bit out of the story. Heck has the show ended all together? ^^; Anyway, I hope to see more over the summer (when/if I get the money!) But for now I'm happy I got what I got. Now instead of boring you anymore, here's the story! @@@  
  
Chapter 3: Too much to handle  
  
"I- InuYahsa?" Kagome questioned to herself, as if hoping it wasn't real. That it had been some dream she needed to wake up from. True, she did want to go back. True, she did secretly want to she him. But this was all too soon. It had happened too fast. 'Why is this happening?' Kagome questioned herself.   
  
She wanted to go hug him, she wanted to tell him how much she missed him, she had wanted to forget everything bad that had ever happened between them, but she couldn't...   
  
"Look why don't you just go home?"   
  
"Did I say I wanted you back?"   
  
The words came back to her mind as clean as day. And then she had come back to reality.   
  
InuYasha was still wearing his famous red kimono and the same appearance as if time had never gone on from this place. Making this all the harder for her to go through. He just stood there in a unreadable look. Although this seemed to go on forever, it had only been a moment. A moment between two people who could have been lovers but turned out to be something different.   
  
InuYasha finally spoke again this time softly as if he was afraid his words may brake her. "K- Kagome... I..." He stopped whatever he had planned on saying and ran to her and held her in his arms.   
  
Kagome may have wanted to be in that embrace forever, if she couldn't feel the hurt that was running inside of her heart. And as quickly as it had happened, it was broken. Kagome glared at him for a few seconds before saying what came to her mind "What the hell do you thing you're doing?"   
  
Kagome could have said nothing but she decided to go on. "A further more you don't have and right to be doing anything to me after what you've done! You bastard!"   
  
InuYasha stood there now looking utterly confused but had changed rather quickly into a angered look. Nothing had changed between them. It had been more the same then ever! "So now I'm a bastard, huh? Heh! You sure are one to talk. Still the same as ever. You have no idea what you're saying!"   
  
And with that he left a hurt Kagome there. She fell to her knees now and was left to thing about what he had said. 'No idea what I'm saying? What? That jerk doesn't know what HE'S saying! Why am I even here?' And with that she got up and was ready to leave. But as she got into the well the strangest thing happened... Nothing   
  
"What?" She said then it struck her like a rock 'I... I don't have the Shikon no Tama to go back with!'  
  
@@@ Yeah I know kind of short, but it was a good place to stop. Although I'd like to write more ^.^ But there's this wonderful thing called school _ which I should be getting work done for today. XP Anyway that being one of the reasons (other then the computer) that I haven't updated as much. Oh well, I hope you liked it! And please don't forget to review!!! Thanks and have a good day (or evening depending on when you read this!) @@@ 


End file.
